No Buts
by regina-the-queen
Summary: One-shot about the trust fall in Carnelian Inc., because lets face it, that was so cute :D Jane is determined to make Lisbon trust him. Lisbon is determined not to...


**Disclaimer- Does plotting to kidnap Bruno Heller count? No? aww man…**

**SPOILERS- Set during Carnelian Inc. (although I'm sure most people have seen S1 anyways…)**

**A/N- I AM SO SORRY but I have hit a major block in my multi chapter **_**follow the red brick road**_** and so I know I haven't written much in like… two months, and I am sorry! So, this is a little one shot thing that should hopefully prolong your patience! **

**As always, dedicated to my good friend xxmntalistxxspooksxx –check out her mentalist story; **_**alphabet of fluff-**_** IT ROCKS!**

* * *

><p>'Lisbon, I want you to know that you can trust me. No matter what happens, I will be there for you; I will. I need you to know that.' His tone was imploring, reassuring even, bending slightly to line with her eyes. In return, a slight nod; an almost imperceptible gesture that she hadn't even realised she had given until several hours later<em>. I don't need you, I don't. I really don't<em>. Lisbon kept repeating this to herself in her head as she signed the paperwork, replaying how scared she had been, how sure she had been that despite his bolstering manner, he would drop her; let her fall to the ground in the trust fall, how the blood still pounded in her ears as they drove away following sarcastic comments of resolve. _I don't need you…_ Lisbon glanced over at her colleague, now lying stretched out on the couch in her office, hands behind his head, eyes closed. She put her pen down, and rested her elbows on the desk in front of her, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on them. After staying like this for a few minutes, just sitting, looking at Jane with his eyes closed peacefully, chanting her lack of reliance and trust in her head, his calm voice filtered through her reverie. 'Stop trying to convince yourself.' Lisbon jolted in surprise, having thought he was asleep.

'Convince myself about what? I'm not trying to convince anyone anything. I wasn't even talking!' Lisbon stammered, realising as soon as the words were out of her mouth that Jane would never believe her.

'Ah, but you were not talking _very_ loudly. You're translucent my dear, everyone can see how independent you are; there's no reason to have to try to persuade yourself that you don't need me. I know you don't. I was simply saying that, I will always save you when you need to be, whether you like it or not.' Jane sat up, swivelling around to face Lisbon, measuring her reaction. She blushed slightly, giving away the correctness of his statement, but her gaze hardened, not angrily, just defensively at his last sentence.

'I don't need to be saved.' Her voice was soft, barely audible, and rising in intonation towards the end, almost as if there was more to be added to the proclamation that she didn't dare finish. She did not sound the least bit indignant as he had expected. She looked away. Jane stood, walking over to her desk, putting his hands on it and leaning so he was at the same eye level as her, much like he had done by the Citroën.

'But?' he asked, coaxing her to tell him what she had not. She raised her head, meeting his gaze steadily and unwavering.

'There are no "buts"' she continued to look at him directly, even as he straightened himself up, watching her quizzically, to try to figure out if she was telling the truth. Finally, he seemed satisfied.

'Okay,' he broke their gaze, and Lisbon let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding gratefully. 'But,' he continued, 'I will always save you. I _will_. I need you to know that,' and with that, he walked out of her office, hands in his jacket pockets. He headed towards the kitchenette, presumably to make tea.

* * *

><p>His tone had been imploring, reassuring even, bending slightly to line with her eyes. In return, a slight nod; an almost imperceptible gesture that she hadn't even realised she had given until several hours later; until now, sitting in her office, having given the exact same, almost imperceptible nod to almost the exact same, imploring, reassuring words. Only this time, he hadn't stuck around to see it. Lisbon watched him, through the half-closed blinds of her office; calmly boiling the kettle to make his favourite beverage.<p>

'But,' she whispered to herself; 'I could be wrong… And if I am, I trust you to stick to your promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you so much for reading! Sorry, I know it's a bit sad and angsty, but I thought it suited them. But to hell to what I think, what do you think? Please review, whether you loved it or hated it, and in return I give you my virtual love :3 xx**


End file.
